Winnie the Pooh's Death Bed (Feat. Mickey Mouse) (Alternate Ending)
Gallery Transcript * Narrator: "It was a gloomy day for a-- (Mickey Mouse walk right over to the entrance of the hospital) huh? Mickey Mouse? (Mickey Mouse is inside the hospital with the receptionist to sign in to visit Winnie the Pooh.) what are doing you here, black mouse? * (Transitions to a patient room with Mickey Mouse opening the door to see Pooh, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates) * Narrator: "Oh, Pooh Bear, and the whole gang. just what's going on here?" * (Mickey Mouse closes the door silently while some Winnie the Pooh DVDs, VHS Tapes and Blu-Rays are on the table side.) * Mickey Mouse: "Hey, what's going on here?" * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Mickey Mouse walks right over to the comatose Pooh.) * Narrator: "Pooh Bear, What happened to you?" * (Christopher Robin is goes right near Winnie the Pooh's bed side with a depressed look on his face, he uses his blue balloon to revive Winnie the Pooh, but Tigger denies it.) * Tigger: "Christopher Robin! He's my buddy bear" * (Tigger rubs Pooh's tummy with a depressed look on his face.) * (Then, Winnie the Pooh slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then, a tweet message is heard, Owl goes to check his smart phone, revealing that Disney Channel announces a new Winnie the Pooh season, which causes Winnie the Pooh to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Tigger: (Gasps In Shock) "No... no... BUDDY BEAR!" * (Tigger shakes Winnie the Pooh's motionless body just as he begins sobbing wildly.) * Tigger: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" * (Mickey Mouse begins looking depressed 'til she realizes that she can revive Pooh with a sorcerer hat, but right before she does anything to do so, Rabbit grabs her right shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell her not to use her magic to revive Pooh.) * (Tigger finally stops shaking Pooh, but he was still sobbing wildly, Piglet is crying wildly, as she puts her hands on her eyes for sobbing facepalms, Eeyore is tearing up slightly, Roo was sobbing silently just as Kanga supports him for consoling, Rabbit, Owl and Gopher are depressed, Christopher Robin is depressed as well and Mickey Mouse's feeling depressed.) * (The look on Pooh's face was deadpan and still just as the right side of his death bed was seen with his honey pot dropping right onto the ground, the honey explodes out of the jar, split and splattered everywhere and finally disappearing.) * (A few hours later.......) * (Cut to Elsa skating to the entrance, when she hears heavy sobbing from the distance.) * Elsa: "Oh dear, Arendelle. What's going on? And why are you guys crying?" * Tigger: "Oh, Elsa! Did you hear? Buddy Bear passed away!" * Elsa: "What? Are you just really serious about it!" * Eeyore: "Yes, we are." * Elsa: (Looks at the honey that exploded out of the jar.) "Oh my goodness! Seriously, I can't let my sister Anna see this, she's gonna freak out over it!" Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Eeyore * Rabbit * Kanga * Roo * Owl * Gopher * Christopher Robin * Mickey Mouse Voice Cast * Samuel Meza - Narrator/Piglet/Tigger * Hazen Cruz - Owl * Ninti Chance - Roo * Thomas Evans - Mickey Mouse Category:Deathbed (alternate ending) Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Mickey Mouse and Pals Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas